Thor x Reader: Cake Pops
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: The title says it... Enjoy!


**Avengers**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**I have read these kinds of stories, and I loved them… So I wanted to try to write one of my own and see how it went! Hope you like it!**

**Thor x Reader: Cake Pops**

"_Come on and get hyper! Come on and get hyper! Come on and get hyper! Put your hands up in the air like a windshield wiper!_" the (h/l) (h/c) woman sang enthusiastically as she danced in the kitchen, shaking her hips to the beat and giggling just out of happiness. (f/n) didn't know why she was so happy, but she just was. Today had been a day without worries, too hard of work, or any problems with co-workers at work. She didn't have any work to do, and the best part of all she got to get off of work early! She felt like when she was a kid in school when school ended early. Ah… the good old days… Well, since she had gotten out of work and since she had so much time left, it being around three o' clock, she decided that maybe she'd cook something. Or bake something, that is if one wanted to be specific.

"_All the girls say hey-oh! All the boys say hey-hey! Making people stop and stare-,_" she continued to sing, doing a little twirl before looking at the back of the cake mix box. She wasn't making exactly a cake, but multi-flavored cake pops. She had everything scattered all over the kitchen counter, different kinds of icing that came in different colors and flavors, different colored sprinkles, cake mix flavors including white, chocolate, and strawberry, decorations for the cake pops when they were done, there was the pop maker itself, and the eggs and milk beside each other near some small bowls to mix the different flavored mixes in.

Baking was one of her favorite things to do in life. (f/n) was always writing down recipes and designs for her masterpieces. But she hardly ever had the time to herself to even begin these pastries. She was always at work, and even when she came back to the Stark Tower, she was always too tired to even think about putting forth the effort in baking, as badly as she had wanted to do it. But the heavens must have shown down on her and allowed her for today to have the day to herself, to be herself, and have a fun time doing what she loved. Right when she got home, she was full of energy, and so she changed into her (f/c) shirt and a pair of blue jean capris and sandals and on top of that a white apron to keep her clothes from being stained by the ingredients of the cake mix.

"… and just a half cup of vinegar… and now the eggs!" she piped, skipping to the other side of the very long counter and opening the container. Grabbing three eggs, she then returned to the little area where he magic was made, the cake mixing bowl filled with white mix with cherry chips inside. She had only discovered the new cake flavor, and when she saw it, she immediately snatched the box from the shelf at the store and added it to her collection of other cake mixes. Whenever she saw something new at the store, she would buy it wanting to try to make it later on, but over time as she did never have the time to bake, she continued to collect different kinds of cake mixes and other desserts. Now she had a cabinet full of about ten types of new cake mix flavors and books full of recipes that she had never found the chance to bring to life.

The sound of loud music and singing caught the attention of a certain Asgardian who was blankly wandering down the hall in search for something to keep him occupied. His day had been quite boring, and he thought that his mind was going to shut down even as he walked, feeling like there was nobody in the building except for him. So hearing the sound of something besides his own footsteps echoing down the hall gave his heart some comfort to know that he wasn't the only being alive. The blonde-haired man listened to the rather upbeat music that boomed from the kitchen, and his curiosity got the better of him as he found himself following the sound with his ears, approaching the light that flowed from the open doorway to the large kitchen. Careful not to make too much noise, he peeked around the corner, his bright, wandering blue eyes scanning the interior of the kitchen before they halted on the figure at the counter. At first before he looked inside, he thought that Tony had come to find something to snack on and was just playing music to keep himself entertained, although… he did rethink his guess, for the voice was much higher than Tony's could rise, which was what had peeked his interest in the first place.

The woman had beautiful (h/c) hair that shined in the bright light of the bulbs hanging above, her (e/c) eyes shining with a kind of glee that he didn't see much from people on Earth. Her smile beamed almost with joy, a wondrous look for the woman, but he was still not quite sure what there was to be so happy about. Was there something he had missed? Was there something that was about to happen in the near future? But even yet, he could see the happiness, the glorious delight in her pretty features as she danced around the kitchen, waiting for whatever she was waiting for to get done cooking, or baking as he could smell, which smelled absolutely divine as he looked around the corner a bit more. He took in the scene, almost smiling himself when she giggled at herself for some reason.

He'd known (f/n) for a long time. Well… at least he'd known her for a few months, which to him seemed like a long time, but then again he wasn't one to keep track of time in this world. But either way, they had become good friends, very close actually. He knew very much about her, for she would always talk to him about things that she had on her mind. For one, because she knew that Tony Stark could never be serious, even if he was fighting he cracked jokes sometimes. Natasha was a bit… rough around the edges, and had a fierce personality that wasn't truly needed to handle emotional situations. Clint was about the same, besides, he and (f/n) didn't speak much anyhow. And Bruce… she hated to admit it, but she was actually a little shy of Bruce, mainly because she knew what happened if he ever got mad enough. She was a bit afraid to talk to him, since she didn't know too much about him, she didn't want to say anything that would offend him. Steve was a good man, but he gave too many lectures. Thor knew that she wasn't one to sit and listen to an hour long lecture explaining how she shouldn't let her emotions get in the way of doing what was right, or about how these feelings could cloud her judgment and make her do things she would regret doing.

But Thor… Thor was different. He listened to what she had to say, and he offered comments and advice or even said something funny to make her smile. He loved to see her smile. It was like the rays of sunshine on a dark, gloomy, day. Sometimes, when he was feeling like his heart was cold and frozen from the saddened memories of his brother and his past, her smile would thaw it back out, and bring a soft smile to his own lips.

Then as he began to think deeper, he suddenly realized why she was so happy. He'd noticed lately that she had been overworked with her job, and she hardly ever had time to relax or have fun. He then remembered that she had work today, but since she was home and obviously didn't have a care in the world, he guessed that she had been allowed to come back early. So she was so happy to be back and away from all the tension, to have fun and do something she liked, which he knew was baking. She deserved a break.

(f/n) did another twirl, still singing the song as the rapid beat actually picked up speed, and then became steady again. Thor couldn't help but let his eyes travel lower, studying her not exactly hourglass figure, not that it wasn't a beautiful figure, she was still gorgeous, as she danced. (f/n) wasn't a really big woman, despite all the sweets she ate. But as he had walked through town with her many of times, he'd hear compliments from friends that she would meet in stores. "Oh, (f/n)! How do you eat so much, but stay so thin?!" or "(f/n), what is your secret? I have never met someone who could stay so small and look so good!" Those were the common comments. And to be honest… he couldn't have agreed more. She did look good. _Very _good, although it would be improper of him to tell that to her out loud. That would be a Tony move. The apron she wore hugged her tightly, showing her curves off as if she was putting on a show for someone.

Seeing her laugh at her own silliness, he had to suppress a low chuckle that built up in his chest and a grin spread over his face. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Thor stepped into the doorway, and leaned against the frame with his legs crossed and his hands in his jean pockets. He was a little tired of wearing his armor or Asgardian wear, so he decided to go a little more casual today, wearing a red plaid lumberjack-looking shirt with faded blue jeans and even boots.

He watched as she stuck some sticks in the little balls of cake that still sat in the cake pop maker, picking them up by the sticks again and setting them down on nearby plate one by one. Before long she had six naked cake pops sitting on the plate cooling off. She then did a little shuffle, then turned around and she gasped and nearly fell backwards if the counter hadn't have been there to catch her. Her had widened like a deer caught in a car's headlights, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink when he chuckled at her in amusement.

"Thor?!" she gasped out, trying to slow her heart rate that felt as though it were beating a million miles an hour.

"Do I resemble another man?" he asked with a small grin, his long hair hanging down over his ears.

(f/n) stared at him for a moment, too shocked to say anything much at first. How long had he been standing there? Did he see that whole thing? What was he thinking? Did he think that she looked ridiculous? Her face felt like it was radiating heat off like the sun, and she could've swore her cheeks would burn from the hot blood that rushed to her face. Not only was she embarrassed by him seeing her dancing and hearing her singing, but she was also quite shocked by his appearance. She had never seen him in casual human clothing before, and it was quite, QUITE a change from Asgardian warrior and the son of Odin to a handsome and… beautiful-looking human. Of course she knew he wasn't human, but… one could be mistaken. Wait... no… his lovely appearance would have given him away anyhow.

"I… I've never seen you wear normal clothes before." she stated, trying to keep from sounding as if her heart had melted, which it practically had been. Just looking into those blue orbs made her heart sigh in her chest.

"Oh? These? Brother Tony helped me choose the appropriate clothing to blend in with the human world, to make me look more human than god. Was the outfit overly done, Lady (f/n)?" he spoke in his deep, sincere voice, obviously innocent and oblivious to the deep in detailed thoughts that were running through your head at the moment as you stared him up and down. He feared that, with the way your eyes so locked onto him, that he may have been wearing something out of place or the wear was indeed maybe too much. Leave it to Tony to make one stand out in a crowd…

(f/n) looked up at him with realizing eyes, suddenly hearing his question. "Oh! Uh… no, no Thor. It looks… it looks…" Damn… she lost the word. No… she didn't lose the word. She was afraid to say it in front of him. _Sexy_ described him overall.

He raised a curious brow at her. "Hm?"

Her jaw opened for a moment, clenched again to think over her words, and then she smiled politely. "You look fantastic." Fantastic? Really? That wasn't the word she was aiming for! But… all the same a small smile spread over his face and he nodded.

"Oh, thank you. It is, though, a little different from my normal attire. But it will do for the time being."

(f/n) smiled at him in return, a little more confident this time before she smelled the next batch of cake pops finishing up. She turned around and opened the cake pop maker and stuck the sticks onto the cake spheres and put them next to the ones on the large plate so that now there were white and brown pops.

"What are you making?" Thor asked, stepping up beside her and examining almost every move she made.

Her movement froze for the slightest moment, feeling his breath against her shoulder as he smiled casually at her. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she immediately smiled and grabbed another bowl of cake mix, this time pink. As the cake batter was pouring into the little holes that would shape the pops, Thor sneaked a finger under the pouring batter and stuck his finger in his mouth. (f/n) grinned and slapped his hand away before he could do it again.

"Nah ah!" she chirped, watching his grin grow wider.

"Aw, you're no fun." he chuckled, then nodded towards her hands. "Can I help?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure! Here, you can pour the rest of these." She slipped the bowl into his larger hands and steadied his fingers around the sides. Then she slowly titled his hands forward to pour the batter in one of the circle holes to get him started. Once he got the hang of it, he nodded. Seeing that he was able to handle it from there, (f/n) smiled proudly and walked over to the milk and eggs. Seeing as she was done with them since she had made all of the batter, she picked them up and put them in the fridge. After they finished up making the pops, next would be to put the icing on them. So after Thor poured the batter in the remaining circles, he closed the lid and put the bowl away.

"Okay, now let's get the lids off of these." (f/n) said as she picked up the first container. Thor picked up a vanilla icing container, twisting the cap off easily and putting the container down before picking up the chocolate one and opening it. But (f/n) was grunting as she tried to get the lid off of it. She tried to grip it, but as hard as she twisted, the stupid lid wouldn't come off. She gritted her teeth, but she let out a gasp and heaved for breath while frowning at it.

"Need help?" Thor asked, smiling in amusement as he watched her shake her head.

"Nope, I got it." she said, "Jeez! What did they put on it, super glue?"

Thor grinned as he watched the woman growled under her breath as she tried to pry the lid open again. He thought it was hilarious that she thought that she could open it, but he also had to give her credit for trying. He rolled his eyes and did a countdown in his head from ten to one, and when he hit one, as if on cue she had let out a groan of frustration and she held the jar out to Thor with a pout on her face. He chuckled and took the jar and easily opened it with a simple twist.

"Show-off…" she huffed, taking the jar back and putting it on the counter while his grin grew bigger. But then she eyed the jar full of strawberry icing. She studied the creaminess of the sweet pink cake topping, and suddenly an evil thought popped into her head, and she grinned a Cheshire cat sort of a grin. She had about four more of these containers of the same flavor in the cabinet. She had plenty to spare. So, she used her index and middle fingers to scoop up a little of the icing so that it was on the tip of her fingers, a pink shiny blob. She then looked at Thor, and he saw the flicker in her eyes, that mischievous spark that much resembled Tony's whenever he got a prank idea. Feeling a little awkward and curious as to what she was going to do or what she was thinking, he blinked with that clueless look on his face and tilted his head ever so slightly. His eyes flickered from the icing to her eyes.

"(f/n)?" he said almost timidly, and then that spark in her eyes ignited a flame and before he knew it she had smeared the icing all over his beard and cheek. Taken by complete surprise, Thor could only stand there stunned as she laughed hysterically, leaning over the counter for support as her hand clutched her side. But the Asgardian suddenly felt his own mischievous side coming out to play, and his lip twitched on one side and his eyes narrowed slightly to form a challenging smile.

"Ohoho… that was not a very smart move." he growled playfully as he took a step toward her, and as her laughter faded, he could see the slightly nervousness etched on her lively face as he she began to titter crazily. Without looking, he reached his hand into the vanilla icing container, taking a decent scoop out and gently fingering the smooth textured substance in his hand.

"Thor…? Um… heh-heh… Don't you dare…!" she began to back up, taking tiny baby steps and smiling as she hoped that Thor could reconsider his attack. But he advanced on her, taking small but bold steps, making sure that each one made her all the more jumpy. He could see her eyes looking for a way to escape, and he grinned at her. Suddenly she made a break for it, ducking under his arm surprisingly quick and darting to the other side of the large kitchen. He spun around and ran after her, hearing her squeal and laugh as he made a grab for her. Of course she tried to dodge his hand, but she ended up with his arm wrapped around the middle of her waist and her back against his hard chest, being held up so that her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Thor, no!" but it was too late as she felt his surprisingly warm hand squish the icing against her cheek and smear it to her mouth. She kicked her feet, and he then released her and she staggered back away from him, giggling madly and wiping some of the icing off of her cheek. She looked at him, and she grinned back at him with equal playfulness.

"Oh, this means war!" she said, licking some of the icing off of her top lip.

He arched a brow, mirroring her grin but giving her a playful quizzical look while his eyes gleamed with excitement. "You think that I, the almighty Thor son of Odin, can be defeated by a mere human with a handful of icing?"

She was silent for a moment, but then her eyelashes batted at him as she giggled. "Maybe!"

Thor laughed and he walked towards her. She quickly grabbed the strawberry container again and got a bigger handful of the icing. When Thor reached for the chocolate container, (f/n) instantly went on the offense. She splatted the man's other cheek with the icing, and he laughed as he instinctively tried to lean away from the incoming icing attack. But he then scooped up a bit of the chocolate icing, smearing it over her nose and forehead. She burst out laughing as she tried to push his hands away, but his other hand holding the container lowered to her side and poked her, making her gasp and giving him a chance to smear more of the chocolate icing on her face, leaving a clump of chocolate on her lip.

Without thinking about his actions or what she would think, the god leaned in and pressed his lips against her, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with her soft skin on her upper lip. (f/n) was completely shocked, and stunned into a frozen and silent state with her arms handing at her side and the container of strawberry icing falling from her hand and hitting the tile floor. Her eyes wide, she could only watch as the man kissed away the chocolate on her lips. His lips were soft, not too rough as he his tongue traced her lower lip to lick off a bit more of the chocolate. His lips were so tempting, but… she could do nothing. Her heart racing, she didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him back? Of course she should but… She was just so stunned, even as she saw the small smile on his face from the fun they had a second ago.

Thor opened his eyes and looked into her (e/c) ones. Suddenly realizing what he had just done, his expression turned into that of complete embarrassment, his cheeks burning up and his eyes looking downward to avoid eye contact. He cleared his throat, and leaned back, trying to speak an apology but nit able to find one. God… Why did he have to do that?! What had gotten into him? He must have been so lost in the moment that he didn't think to… well, keep himself from committing this unspeakable act of rudeness and improperness. He loved her, he truly did. But did she love him? If she didn't, he didn't want to do anything to make her resentful toward him, to no longer think of him as a friend. He'd do anything to keep from losing her, but he couldn't force her to do anything either. He waited for her to start yelling at him, to tell him that she didn't love him in that way, something that would more than likely break his heart.

(f/n) stared at him for a moment, blinking her eyes and trying to process what exactly had just happened. But the smell of the readying cake pops that she had almost forgotten about. She stiffly turned away from Thor, leaving him silent and unable to move from the spot where he stood. She was still trying to figure out what exactly she was feeling. Was she mad? No… she loved Thor. She just hadn't expected such an act so quickly committed by him. She could still feel his lips against hers, mentally reliving the kiss. She couldn't call it a kiss, because she didn't kiss back. But then she smiled softly as she put the rest of the cake pops on the plate with the others. Her eyes trailed over the counter to the vanilla container of icing. The indentions in the cream from where Thor had dipped his fingers in it still showed, making her stared at it all the more longer in such deep thought. She considered and reconsidered the act she was about to pull, her cheeks already flushing from the thought of it.

Thor, on the other hand, was fidgeting almost. Great… way to go… He probably just lost a friend… and he hated the thought of her hating him. God why did he have to be so stupid! That was so… so… stupid! That was the only word that echoed in his head until he was suddenly brought from his thoughts by the feeling of something being rubbed onto his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at (f/n) in confusion. In one hand, she held the container of vanilla icing, her other hand was in front of his face, her icing covered finger trailing over his lip and even a little on his chin. His heart pounded like thunder, and he stared at her finger as she lowered it to her side.

Then there was a silence, a different kind this time. Thor was even more bewildered by the moment, and he was about to reach to his mouth to touch the icing when she was suddenly on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her to make sure that she didn't fall, but his eyes went wide when her lips were on his now. Her eyes had fluttered shut, her lip playing with his as she tasted the vanilla on his skin, and all he could do was stand there like an idiot and hold her by the waist.

Whoa! Wait…! She was kissing him? She was kissing him! What was he doing? By golly if she was kissing him, then he would be a fool not to return it! So at first his lips moved slowly, trying to find a rhythm with hers, and finally after a moment he found it. Now their lips moved in sync, like a dance. The kiss was sweet, mentally and literally. The icing smeared over his beard slightly, and she surprise him by parting with his lips, kissing chin away of the icing. He sat her on the counter, moving a few things and he ran a hand through her (h/c) hair, feeling the smoothness f it as she did the same to him. She tightened her legs around his torso, hooking them behind his back as her hands caressed his chin to his neck to his hair. Thor's hands traveled lower, resting at her hips and bringing her closer to him, pressing her body against his. The kiss heated up further as their tongues suddenly met, becoming acquainted with one another before having an argument over who was dominant. Thor won of course, but he let (f/n) have a moment of hope before he wrestled her into submission. He was about to untie the apron she was still wearing until…

"Oh my God…!" a voice suddenly broke the heated silence, making both the Asgardian and woman gasp for the air they forgot they needed. They took a moment to blink away the lust, and then turned their gazes to the door. Tony stood there, his arms crossed, and a smirk dead set on his face as he stared at the two.

"Is it just me or is it a bit warm in here?" the billionaire exclaimed, mockingly pulling at the collar of his shirt and grinning at Thor and (f/n). Then he looked around at the kitchen. "Jeez! What a mess!"

(f/n) sighed and pushed Thor away and jumped down off the counter. Thor cleared his throat distractingly, watching as she tightened the apron back and grab one of the unfinished cake pops, turned toward the doorway and walked over to Tony. She then shoved the pop into the man's mouth and abruptly turned him around and shoved him out the door with a muffled yelp. When she turned back to the kitchen, she had a twinkle in her eye as she gazed at the Asgardian, who had the same longing spark in his own blue eyes.

"Let's finish these cake pops."

**There, I gave it a try! **


End file.
